


Confusion#2

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Prompto Argentum, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “你知道怎么用？”他重复了一遍，半抱着能得到另一个答案的期望。Noctis哼了一声。接下来手机那边传来一点窸窸窣窣的声响，像是在贴着布料移动。很快另一种全新的声音紧紧攥住了Prompto仅剩的一点呼吸。那是听起来有点粘腻的水声，伴随着一点什么东西滑入和滑出的声响。现在他完全相信Noctis知道怎么用那个盒子里的东西了。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 2





	Confusion#2

铃声响起来的时候Prompto正在往茶水间走的路上。

他手忙脚乱地把手机从裤口袋里掏了出来，有些疑心为什么调了振动还是会有声音。有路过的员工看了他一眼，但没怎么多加注意。毕竟他只是来这当面和主顾谈一谈，很快就会离开，运气好的话还会带上下一单生意。Prompto一边努力摁着音量条把声音关掉，一边眯起眼查看屏幕上那个模糊不清的来电人头像。他花了一点时间，发现那是一点毛色漆黑的耳朵尖。

Noctis什么时候学会用手机了？

“喂，”他接通电话，尽量把语气放得柔和，“什么事呀？”

电话那头短暂地没有声音。Noctis的呼吸声透过那些不知架设在何处的通话线路传到青年的耳朵里，一下一下像是用羽毛在耳鼓膜上挠痒痒。他的黑猫先是打了个哈欠，或许还伸了个懒腰，“你怎么不问我什么时候动了你的手机？”

“猜也能猜到，”Prompto一边试图哄着那只心情常常阴晴不定的小猫咪，一边折了个方向往洗手间走。在那里接电话也许稍好一点，这类公司的茶水间气氛一般都不会太轻快，他没理由去打扰那些抽空休息的员工。“你自己炫耀说我睡着了做什么都没问题。”

“我才没有炫耀，”那边传来啪嗒一声轻响，Prompto只能祈祷Noctis没有又随性地把什么东西打翻在地上。“顺便我打电话是为了告诉你我自己可以学会用手机。”

“喔噢，我还以为你是不想用。”

“我想用就用。”

到这个时候Prompto发觉对方仿佛近在咫尺的呼吸和往日不太一样。像是想要印证他的猜想，Noctis小小地抽了一口气，气流交换之间带上了一声差点就没被听到的呻吟。

“Noctis，你在做什么？”他反手把门带上。这是最里面的一个隔间，接下来只能向上天祈祷不会有什么人进来，即使可能性很小。

又是一声轻响。这次Prompto可以确定那是纸盒之类的东西掉到地上的声音。家里的纸巾在黑猫来了之后一直消耗量大得吓人，显然猫咪的本性不会随着外表的不同而有一丝一毫的改变。

“我把抽屉里那个盒子拆了，”Noctis的声音听起来很漫不经心，仿佛在汇报今天早上自己又打翻了几罐调味料，“那个我也知道怎么用。”

Prompto吞咽了一下。他找不到任何理由给自己解释清楚为什么Noctis可以无师自通地学会怎么使用情趣玩具，他只能确定自己是这只猫咪的第一任主人。但即使是这一点他也不能完全说服自己。

“你知道怎么用？”他重复了一遍，半抱着能得到另一个答案的期望。

Noctis哼了一声。接下来手机那边传来一点窸窸窣窣的声响，像是在贴着布料移动。很快另一种全新的声音紧紧攥住了Prompto仅剩的一点呼吸。那是听起来有点粘腻的水声，伴随着一点什么东西滑入和滑出的声响。现在他完全相信Noctis知道怎么用那个盒子里的东西了。

“知道了吗，”Nocits有些沉闷的声音传入已经呆在原地的青年耳中。无需描述，那端的景象瞬息之间便在Prompto脑内成形。他的猫咪很早就学会了怎么准备好自己，这让Prompto在半夜或者午后或者任何一个时间点被用某种独特地方式叫醒时都免不了经受一点混杂着痛苦的享受。黑猫现在一准趴伏在床上，纤细但修长的手指在穴口进出，时不时恰到好处地将自己拓开一点。Noctis大部分时间都懒得要命，但如果是在Prompto面前自己做好前戏的话，猫咪总是像是邀功似的将臀部撅起，毛茸茸的尾巴在穴口戏弄般的扫来扫去。“我完全明白怎么用。”

你知不知道怎么用根本不要紧，Prompto想到，你用的时候我不在家这件事才最要紧。这么说出来显然会惹得Noctis不高兴，所以他将千言万语压成一句实打实的夸奖，“很厉害。”

这一次他没怎么得到回复。手机被拿回了原位，那些时不时被不太熟练的动作截断的喘息可以更清楚地被Prompto收进耳中。Noctis可能咬住了嘴唇，这让他试图平复气息时的声音听起来更像呜咽。他耐心地等待着，直到最终命令从断断续续的喘息之间放出。

“我放进去了，”Noctis说道，大半句话的咬字都模糊得难以听清，“那个什么？”

“跳蛋，”Prompto回答道，声音冷静得有点不大正常。“遥控器在旁边吗？”


End file.
